Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are widely used as important elements in the electronic industry. However, with an advance in an electronic industry, semiconductor devices are becoming more and more highly integrated, and thus, many technical issues arise. For example, as an integration density of the semiconductor device increases, it is important for patterns thereof to have a decreasing line width and/or space and an increasing height and/or aspect ratio. However, this may lead to an increased difficulty in a layer deposition process, poor uniformity in an etching process, and deterioration in reliability of the semiconductor device.